


perfect stranger

by Anonymous



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, feat. cherry, jibo & 2yoo are bffs, yoohyeon is an endearing dumbass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22310107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minji surely wasn't expecting a drunken stranger looking for someone named 'Yubin' in the middle of the night.
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 135
Collections: Anonymous





	perfect stranger

Minji is pretty sure she's only a minute away from throwing all her books through the window when there's a sudden knock on her door, loud enough to reach her even though she has her airpods on.

She looks back at the lines of text blurring before her eyes and tries to focus on her notes again, but the knock happens a second time.

She frowns and looks up this time, though her dog - Cherry, curled up on her bed, doesn't lift a single toe. She's not waiting for anybody, and unless Bora is as desperate as Minji feels right now, she doesn't think anybody has a reason to come see her at one in the morning. 

The third knock is accompanied by something that sounds like a whine. Minji sighs and gets up, tries not to trip over the clothes thrown on the ground - she may have forgotten to actually go do laundry today - and opens the door, barely avoiding what should have been the fourth knock and almost became a black eye.

She comes face to face with the most beautiful girl she's ever seen. 

Her hair looks pretty wild, but Minji feels like she isn't really in a place to judge. The girl's eyes are a beautiful shade of brown, and her face belongs on marble in a museum. The fact that she also looks pretty drunk does nothing to make her less attractive, and Minji suddenly feels very self-conscious in the pajamas she's been wearing for two days. And wishes she'd remembered to take a shower today.

"Hey," the stranger exclaims, words just a little bit slurred. "Where's Yubin?"

She comes in before Minji can answer, and almost slips and falls. She grabs Minji's arm to steady herself, and Minji grabs the doorway, hoping she still has enough balance for the two of them.

"Oh," The girl says as she looks around. "This isn’t Yubin's room."

Minji turns around and crosses her arms. Now that she isn't focused on her textbook, she realizes the hammering in her brain might have been a headache. 

"No, it's mine, and if you could get out and let me study, I'd really appreciate it," She declares.

"Puppy," The other girl says, completely ignoring her.

She practically launches herself at Cherry, who blinks lazily but doesn't move to leave when she starts petting her. She even starts to wiggle her tail, the traitor.

"Fine!" Minji surrenders, throwing her arms up. "Fine, stay here. Sleep in my bed, I don't care, just be quiet."

The girl vaguely hums and keeps stroking Cherry's ears. She looks very content, and Minji hadn't really planned on using her bed anyway, she thinks. At least the drunk stranger won't go out in the unknown and hurt herself.

Minji sits at her desk again, tries to make abstraction of the headache and the stranger in her bed, and starts reading from the beginning of the chapter again.

She's woken up by Cherry's barking and a very loud string of swearing coming from behind her. She feels pretty cold, and when she tries to move her head, her entire body protests.

It's only when she cracks an eye open that she realizes she slept on her desk, the sun is up, and last night's stranger is still in her room.

"What the -- Who are you?" The girl yells, obviously panicking.

Minji just stares at her, not awake enough yet to be able to reply.

"I'm serious, what the hell am I doing here? Did you kidnap me?"

"I'm Minji," Minji finally manages to articulate. "You crashed here last night."

The beautiful stranger crosses her arms, puzzled. 

"I crashed here? From the party? Do I know you?"

Minji rubs at her temples and gets up, hoping she still has some coffee. She's not sure she hasn't used it all this weekend yet. She glances at the clock on her wall in passing, but it's not even seven yet. She still has some time before her exam.

"Hey!" beautiful but very annoying stranger yells after her.

"What's your name, anyway," Minji grumbles, noting with relief that she still has enough to survive this day.

"My... Oh," The stranger seems suddenly very sheepish. "I'm Yoohyeon. You said I crashed here?"

"Hmm," Minji answers.

There isn’t much noise for the next minute, and only once Minji has had her first, very long, sip of coffee, does she start talking. Her neck feels stiff.

"You came here looking for ‘Yubin’," Minji recounts, holding her mug like it's the most precious gem. "You were drunk, and you pet my dog. And then I let you crash on my bed."

"What the hell," Yoohyeon says. "Why would you let a perfect stranger stay in your bedroom like that? For all you know I could have been a murderer or something!"

"You were a drunk girl fawning over my dog," Minji points out with a snort. "I've seen worse."

Yoohyeon's lips form a silent 'o' and she falls back in silence, still fidgeting, still sitting on Minji's bed. There's a fleeting thought of warmth and cuddling going through Minji's brain, but she shakes her head.

"I don't know if you have class this morning, but I do," She finally says. "I'll go take a shower and leave, so I suggest you do the same. Or go home, whichever you prefer."

Yoohyeon blinks slowly at her, like she's processing what Minji is saying. "I'll uh... I'll head home. Thanks for letting me... Stay."

Minji shrugs. 

"I was planning on pulling an all-nighter anyway. Exams."

"Oh, shoot!" Yoohyeon exclaims, color draining from her face. "I'm so sorry, I messed up your studying, didn't I? Oh n-"

Minji is way, way too tired for this. The headache is coming back.

"Hey," She interrupts her. "It's okay. Just, like, go home and text your friends to let them know you're not dead in a ditch somewhere."

Yoohyeon shouts another string of swears at that and frantically looks for her phone, which she ends up finding under Minji's sheets. Minji stays just long enough to watch the thrilling conclusion, and sees Yoohyeon starting to scroll down desperately, but she really needs to take that shower and then go to class. She didn't fall asleep on her desk just to miss the exam. She grabs a towel and gets out, completely missing the fact that she's leaving a perfect stranger in her room alone.

When she comes back, Yoohyeon has left, without a note or a goodbye. Minji sighs and drops a hand to pet Cherry, back to her usual spot on her bed, and sits at her desk again to make use of the last few minutes she has before she needs to go.

"So? How was it?"

Minji shrugs. 

"Could have been worse."

"You always say that, Minji," Bora points out. "It doesn't even mean anything anymore."

Minji runs her hand through her hair. 

"I don't know, honestly. I know all the material, but I’m not sure my sentences made sense."

"How much sleep did you get last night?" Bora asks, eyes suspicious over her cup of coffee.

"No idea. Three hours? Four? There was a girl who interrupted me at 1 AM, I fell asleep at least two hours after that, and then I woke up at six, so…"

"A girl?"

Minji rubs her eyes. She can't go back and sleep now; she still has another class this morning.

"Yeah, a girl. I don't know her though. She was looking for a friend and ended up crashing in my bed."

Bora looks perplexed. "You lost me there. Was that supposed to be the logical progression of events?"

"She was drunk, and I was too tired to kick her out," Minji shrugs, downing the last half of her coffee in one gulp. "She said her name was Yoohyeon, if that rings a bell for you? Blond hair, looks like a goddess, the absolute embodiment of perfection?"

"You’re just describing Siyeon," Bora frowns. "I’ll have to ask her."

"Do that, then. After the morning hell is over," Minji sighs, getting up and throwing her empty cup in the nearest trashcan.

Bora considers her for a second, then shakes her head.

"You can nap for a bit, Minji," She declares, following Minji. "I'll lend you my notes."

"You're an angel, Bora."

"She’s an angel, Yubin!" Yoohyeon repeats, staring off into the stack of dishes drying in Yubin's kitchen corner.

She's been trying to commit Minji’s face to her memory since this morning, which is a lot harder than it should be, considering the girl looks everything but forgettable. She's zoned out a lot during dinner, but Yubin is giving her a bit of silent treatment anyway.

"You only say that because she didn't kick you out," Yubin replies before she takes a sip of her coffee.

Yoohyeon slumps on the table. 

"Why are you being so mean? I already apologized for making you worry!"

"I wasn't worried," Yubin lies, turning the page of her book. "But you could have at least texted."

There's a small silence, only broken by the sound of the clock, ticking the seconds away.

"Do you think I'll meet her again?" Yoohyeon asks, still half dreaming of Minji's eyes.

Yubin finally gives up and pushes her book away, though she keeps the coffee close. Yoohyeon is pretty sure it's the only thing that lets her deal with life. "You know you don't have to wait until you see her by chance, right?"

"What do you mean?"

Yubin makes a face. 

"You know where she lives."

"Oh," Yoohyeon hadn't thought about it like that. "You’re right." Yubin is obviously waiting for her to say something else, so she adds, "I should probably apologize, right?"

"That would be the adult move," Yubin comments with a shrug.

Yoohyeon drags her hands down her face. She's torn between guilt, because she had probably ruined the girl's night, and excitement, because said girl was really hot. And funny, if what little interaction they had was anything to go by. And she really wants to see her again.

"What do you bring for that kind of thing?" she asks. "Alcohol?"

"Considering you were drunk in the first place, it might not be the most appropriate," Yubin snorts.

"Then what? Chocolate? Flowers?" Yoohyeon lists, prepared to go on.

Yubin, thankfully, cuts her off. 

"Flowers should be good. And less expensive."

Yoohyeon nods. 

"Okay. I'll go buy some and-"

"Now?"

"Yeah?"

"In the middle of the night?" Yubin clarifies. "You want to apologize, not crash her night again."

Yoohyeon sighs, dejected. 

"I keep forgetting time is a thing."

"That sounds inconvenient."

"Your biological cycle is synchronized with your coffee absorption," Yoohyeon points out. "You don't get to give me shit about this."

"I get to give you shit about everything," Yubin snaps back with a smile. "Best friend privileges."

Yoohyeon narrows her eyes. 

"Best friends also come with a duty."

Yubin seems to realize she's walked right into this one. 

"Oh fuck."

"So, you're coming with me to choose the flowers for Minji."

Yubin scoffs, drinking the last of her coffee before she replies. 

"It's not like I could even help you choose. I don't know her."

"Pretty please?" Yoohyeon pleads.

Before Yubin can think of trying to resist, Yoohyeon adopts her most pitiful-looking face. She's had years to perfect it and to learn when to place it in conversations to make Yubin give in. Of course, Yubin is perfectly aware of the tactic, but it's too efficient for her not to fall for it.

"Okay, fine," She relents, "But you're going back to her apartment by yourself."

Minji doesn't hear about Yoohyeon for the next few days, and they don't cross path either. She doesn't really look for her, and she's pretty sure that if they'd met before, she would have remembered her, so it's not that surprising. She can't deny she's curious about the girl, but midterms are kicking her ass, and she doesn't have the energy to devote to anything else.

So, she's caught completely unprepared when she comes home one night to find Yoohyeon, standing in front of her door, a large bouquet in her hands. She's obviously waiting, fidgeting with her hands but trying not to touch the flowers. She jumps when Minji enters the hallway.

"Minji! Hey!" Yoohyeon almost yells, her grip tightening on the flowers.

"Hey," Minji greets back as she tries to find her keys. "what are you doing here?"

Yoohyeon presents the bouquet, almost shoving it in Minji's chest. 

"I’m here to give these to you to apologize!" she declares loudly. "For the other day. Night. I'm so so sorry I invaded your room."

Minji blinks, dumbfounded. Nobody's ever given her flowers before, and she needs a few seconds to recover from the surprise. She takes the bouquet between her hands and examines it.

"Isn't food a more common apology gift?" she points out, just a tiny bit amused.

Yoohyeon looks like she doesn't know where to put herself. 

"I thought so too, but Yubin said I might give you stuff you don't like, and that there's less chances to go wrong with flowers."

Minji can't help but smile. 

"I could have allergies, you know."

Yoohyeon's eyes widen in panic and Minji regrets immediately. 

"Do you have allergies? Oh shoot, I’m so-"

"Hey, it's okay," Minji hurries to reassure her, waving the flowers in her face accidentally. "Oops, sorry. But no, don't worry, I’m not allergic." she smiles and smells them to demonstrate; she's surprised to find that they do smell really good, like they'd been freshly plucked, and not as much like the generic smell a lot of flowers out of flower shops carried.

"They're lovely," Minji adds sincerely. "You didn't have to, though."

Yoohyeon clears her throat and looks away. 

"I wanted to. I wanted to see you, actually."

Minji is grateful for the way the flowers are hiding most of her face. She's pretty sure her face is betraying everything she’s thinking right now.

"Ah, I mean, I don't want to be too much!" Yoohyeon adds immediately, putting her hands up as if to protect herself. "I just, um, you look like a nice girl, and to be honest, you're really beautiful, so I just. Uh-"

She trails off and looks longingly at the staircase, tragically situated way behind Minji. Minji, who's trying to process everything Yoohyeon just said, because it simply... Doesn't make sense.

"We've only talked twice," She reminds her. "And you were drunk during the first one, I’m pretty sure you don't even remember. I mean, I’m flattered, but-"

Yoohyeon makes a complicated gesture that fizzles into flailing. 

"I’m not asking you out on a date! I mean, not right away," She amends. "I just want to get to know you better. Only if you'd be okay with that, obviously, so feel free to say no."

Minji can't help but laugh a little. It's kind of cute, the way Yoohyeon's rambling, and, well, she seems nice enough, too. She's brought flowers to apologize.

"I’ve got class again this evening," Minji says, "but I can give you my number, if you want."

Yoohyeon is the perfect image of wordless exclamation. She fumbles and almost drops her phone but manages to hand it to Minji so she can enter her number. And then, finally, Minji steps around her to open her door. She tries to hide the inside of her room a little, even though she's pretty sure it was roughly in the same state when Yoohyeon had stayed over. She's awake enough to feel self-conscious about it, though, this time.

"I’ll text you later!" Yoohyeon promises as she saunters to the stairs.

She throws Minji one last smile, and then she's gone.

Minji closes the door behind her, flowers still in hand. They take up a lot of space, space that she doesn't really have to begin with, but she doesn't want to throw them away. She manages to find glasses tall enough to use as a vase, but she has to split up the bouquet.

She places one part on her tiny table, and the other on top of her desk, stepping back to admire the way it brightens the room.

Impractical, she thinks, but pretty. And charming, the same way Yoohyeon is, in their very existence, here and now.

She may have said no to that date a little too soon.


End file.
